La segunda muerte del Rey Loco
by dgraher
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre uno de los acontecimientos de la rebelión de Robert Baratheon, pero con un pequeño giro. ¿Y si Jaime Lannister no hubiera matado al rey Aerys? ¿Habría cambiado la historia y el futuro de la rebelión? Aquí lo podréis encontrar


**George R. R. Martin creó a los personajes protagonistas de nuestra historia. Yo solo le he dado un pequeño giro, ¿y si Jaime Lannister no hubiera matado al rey Aerys?**

**Este fic participa en el reto número 12 ¿Y si...? Del foro Alas negras, Palabras Negras**

* * *

**LA SEGUNDA MUERTE DEL REY LOCO**

-¡Qué ardan! ¡Qué ardan todos! ¡Fuego! ¡Quiero fuego! ¡FUEGO! -gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el rey Aerys II Targaryen -Tu padre me lo pagará caro muchacho -le dijo a Ser Jaime Lannister mientras le miraba con esos diabólicos ojos.

Jaime era parte de la Guardia Real y en aquella ocasión se encontraba al lado del rey mientras este estaba sentado en el gran Trono de Hierro. El Rey Loco no quería perderle de vista, pues sospechaba un complot por parte de Jaime con su padre para apoderarse así del trono.

-Le abrí las puertas a la ciudad. Creía que venía a ayudarnos y, ¿así es como me lo pagan? ¿atacando la ciudad desde dentro? Los voy a quemar a todos. Todo Desembarco del Rey arderá y yo me convertiré en dragón para poder derretir con mi fuego a todos mis enemigos -y soltó una carcajada fría.

-Alteza, las tropas de Lord Eddard Stark están ya junto a las puertas y las de Lord Tywin masacran al pueblo, les roban y violan a las mujeres -dijo Lord Varys que en aquel momento se había acercado con mucho sigilo a la sala del trono, pese a los grandes controles de seguridad.

-Mi piromante, ¿dónde está mi piromante? -preguntó medio enloquecido el rey en busca de su Mano.

-A su servicio, Alteza -respondió la Mano con una voz más fría que la de Aerys y con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes amarillos y podridos.

-Quiero que quemes todo Desembarco. Quiero que arda el fuego valyrio. Quiero que esos miserables se vayan al infierno. ¡Quiero fuego! -y comenzó a chillar de nuevo el Rey Loco.

-Como ordene. Voy de inmediato a prender la primera mecha -y con esto hizo una reverencia y se fue de la habitación del trono.

Jaime le veía mientras se daba la vuelta, abría la puerta y desaparecía. "Quemará todo Desembarco, a todos los niños y niñas,-pensaba Jaime en su interior -a todos los inocentes, nos quemará a nosotros. Tengo que matarlo".

-Y en cuanto a ti, si de verdad eres fiel a la corona tal y como hicistes el juramento, te ordeno que me traigas la cabeza de tu miserable padre ahora mismo -los ojos rojos de furia del Rey se le clavaron en los cálidos de Jaime, al mismo tiempo que un huesudo y blanco dedo le señalaba directamente a la cara -.Y te lo advierto, como no me la traigas, os apresaré y os quemaré vivo mientras me río.

A Jaime se le vino la cabeza la escena del joven Brandon Stark y su padre mientras uno ardía vivo y el otro se estrangulaba él solo por ayudar al otro. No sabía por qué pero se le erizaron los bellos de los brazos y de la nuca. Jaime no respondió sino que se dio la vuelta y se fue. Mientras cruzaba el largo pasillo vio la Mano girar hacia la derecha. "Tengo que acabar con él. Tengo que matarlo o muchos inocentes arderán sin culpa" y Jaime aceleró el paso y giró él también hacia la derecha. "No podré matar al rey por mi juramento, pero a este no le juré nada. Aerys no gobernará un reino de cenizas" y agarró de la túnica al piromante.

-Suéltame, Ser. He recibido órdenes de su Alteza -le dijo la Mano dándole un manotazo a Jaime para seguir su camino.

-De eso nada, piromante -y sacó su espada hasta entonces desenfundada.

El piromante con un grito intentó huir corriendo pero Jaime le cogió por la parte baja de su túnica negra y lo dejó caer al suelo. La Mano se retorcía e intentaba escapar. En un último intento de desesperación, el piromante se sacó una daga que estaba escondida entre sus ropajes con la intención de clavársela a Jaime. "Parece un conejito asustado. ¿De verdad cree que con ese pincho va a derrotarme?" y de un manotazo Jaime le partió la mano y le rajó el cuello con el filo de su espada. "Uno menos -pensó el León de Lannister -ahora me queda matar a los demás". Así que fue a la habitación donde estaban reunidos todos los piromantes y cerró las puertas.

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono Aerys se impacientaba. Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar en círculos frente al trono.

-¡Fuego! gritaba -¡Quiero fuego! ¡Quiero su cabeza! -si alguna vez tuvo el juicio sano, en aquella ocasión lo había perdido para siempre.

Aerys ensimismado no se dio cuenta de que Lord Varys estaba frente a él, con los brazos entrelazados y mirándole a la cara. Su túnica era amarilla y roja. "Esos son los colores de los Lannister -pensó Aerys -. Maldita Araña, se atreve a poner esos colores en mi presencia".

-¿Qué haces aquí Lord Varys? -cada vez se estaba enfadando más -¿Tienes algún rumor de tus pajaritos, Araña?

-Tal vez sí y tal vez no -empezó a reírse Varys con una risa más bien infantil.

-¡Habla de una vez, eunuco!

Pero Varys siguió riéndose sin parar, haciendo tanto ruido que no se dio ni cuenta de que alguien estaba a sus espaldas. El Rey Loco se giró y vio a un hombre alto, fuerte, con unos ojos verdes veteados en dorado. Poseía una melena que oscilaba entre el rubio dorado y canoso y llevaba barba y bigote. Llevaba una armadura dorada con un león rojo en el centro y una capa roja. Su rostro se tensó en una cruenta sonrisa.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -preguntó asustado y se giró a Varys -Has sido tú, Araña asquerosa. Te maldigo para el resto de tus días. Tú sabes todos los secretos de la Fortaleza. ¡Me has traicionado! -gritó el Rey.

-Siéntate, Aerys. Tenemos que hablar -le dijo Lord Tywin Lannister mientras le colocaba un brazo en su regio hombro y flexionaba hacia abajo con fuerza.

Pero el Rey no le hizo caso, se giró y se abalanzó hacia el eunuco con las manos hacia su cuello. Lord Tywin no dudó ni un instante. Sacó su pesada espada y la clavó en la espalda del Rey. Luego le cogió su cabellera, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le rebanó el cuello de oreja a oreja. Su cuerpo calló aún con vida en el suelo, a los pies del Trono de Hierro.

-¡Quémalos a todos! -seguía gritando el viejo rey -¡Qué ardan! ¡FUEGO!

-Lord Tywin, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No podemos permitir que os vean como autor del asesinato, mi señor -le expuso Lord Varys.

-No he visto ningún asesinato, Araña. Esto de aquí ha sido justicia. Justicia para los Siete Reinos y justicia por sus crímenes. Pero sí, será mejor que nos vayamos. Pronto vendrán las tropas a por él -respondió con tono autoritario el señor de Roca Casterly.

Y se fueron mientras Aerys luchaba por su vida y se arrastraba hacia su apreciado trono, dejando un camino de sangre a su paso. Ser Jaime, tras haber asesinado a todos los piromantes, volvió a su puesto a custodiar al rey pero se le desencajó el rostro al verle tirado en el suelo. Jaime se acercó, se arrodilló y cogió el cuerpo de Aerys y se lo puso en sus rodillas.

-Maldita sea tu Casa. ¡Quémalos a todos! -decía el rey ya con un hilillo fino de voz -¡Fuego! ¡Qué mueran!

Y el rey Aerys II Targaryen cerró los ojos para siempre. "No he cumplido mi juramento -pensó Jaime -. Lo han matado y no he estado aquí para protegerlo. Mi honor quedará mancillado". Jaime estaba con las manos y la capa blanca manchadas de sangre y al levantar la cabeza se topó con los ojos de Lord Eddar Stark. Sus ojos grises eran fríos. "Ya me ha juzgado con su mirada -pensaba Jaime -. Soy a sus ojos el Matarreyes".


End file.
